Onyx Saber
by thosetooweaktoseekit
Summary: Luke is eleven, and about to break his first rule. Meanwhile, darkness lurks and Jedi are fighting an invisible foe. When Tatooine becomes a battlefield for Jedi and Sith, Luke acquires a birthday gift by mistake- an onyx lightsaber. Thinking it's a Jedi's, he heads to Corsucant. Along the way he becomes a galaxy-wide hero, so soon the Sith and Jedi want to know- who is this kid?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm trying a new realm of fan fiction- Star Wars. I'm excited for it, because I've had this idea for a while, but have never been brave enough to try it.

WHAT READERS NEED TO KNOW: Qui-Gon did not die, and Obi-Wan is the same age as Anikin Skywalker. They were trained together by Qui-Gon, who is now about fifty seven standard years old. Anikin and Obi are about thirty one standard years old. Master Windu is alive, and about seven years after his turn to the dark, Anikin was redeemed and fled the Dark Side and Palpatine, but not before blowing up his star destroyers. Palpatine is out there somewhere, but hasn't done anything for the past four years, in which Anikin has been healing. He is still littered with faint white scars and his breathing does sometimes become difficult, but his hair has grown back and he is doing much better mentally. The death of Padme, and the (apparent) death of his child, still haunt him but he's slowly moving forward. Leia is not Luke's sister or Anikin's child whatsoever. She's not really involved right now. The story of how Anikin was redeemed isn't a main point in this story, but maybe I'll make a spin off of it.

* * *

 **Tatooine, The Home Of Skywalker**

* * *

Luke Skywalker of Tatooine was nearly eleven, and ever so proud of that. His birthday was in two days, but that wasn't the only thrilling thing to happen in two days time.

In two days, Luke was going be piloting a real pod in a real pod race! Luke had always wanted to pod race, but the one time he had brought it up, his Uncle Owen firmly denied the request for permission. His Aunt and his Uncle always seemed to be busy on racing days, and he always was dragged into anything they were doing, as if they didn't want him to even attend the races. The last one Luke can remember going to was when he was a little over five.

He had loved it.

But see, now in two days Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru had to make a trip to Lothal. They were terribly sorry they could not afford to bring Luke and both their presences were necessary- neither could stay home. So Luke was to be left alone for two nights, while they were on business. Luke was ordinarily quite rule abiding ("no racing! Not safe, not healthy, you could get all sorts of dangerous ideas! No racing, understood?" Owen had firmly stated), but he had worked _so_ hard on his pod, perfecting it over the years, and he _so_ wanted to race. He wasn't hurting anyone, right?

With a shrug to himself to shake off any possible regrets about his plan, Luke continued swerving through the dusty crowds of people in the marketplace. Purchasing an apple from Gergoria, by far the nicest human stand owner, Luke munched away and read from the crumpled paper in his hand what he was to buy for his Aunt Beru this week.

Meanwhile, on the planet of Coruscant...

* * *

"This is not a bad idea, I must admit. I rather enjoy the ones they show in the entertainment centers." Adi Gallia exclaimed. "Besides, this could be considered a welcome back celebration. I consent to go." Qui-Gon Jin smiled ruefully.

"Of course- for you are a skilled pilot yourself. You would enjoy watching the pod races, wouldn't you?" He said with a friendly glint in his eyes. "Though you are correct, it would be a proper celebration for the return of Obi-Wan and Anikin. They have both been very busy working diligently on their latest mission, Anikin would be happily surprised with a visit to his home planet for a pod race like the ones he used to compete in." Master Windu watched the two talk with a plain expression on his face, and Master Yoda beside him had a brow furrowed.

"Safe it is not, into the Outer Rim to travel. Not recommended during time of turmoil, such activities of enjoyment." Yoda intoned in a gravelly voice.

"I disagree, this would be a great opportunity for some activities of enjoyment. The reason why _is_ these times of turmoil." Qui-Gon sighed. "They need it, Master Yoda. It would be good for them."

"Good for whom?" A strong, clear voice filled the room suddenly.

"Ah, Anikin, you have returned!" Qui-Gon exclaimed. "Where is Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Greeting a couple of the senators, I believe. When the conversation truly bored me, I abandoned him to their merciless politics to come and greet all of you!" Anikin grinned ruefully. "You're much more interesting."

"Clearly." Adi Gallia said, with no sarcasm.

"Now, what was my favorite council chatting about?" Qui-Gon put his hands together and exclaimed,

"We must wait until Obi-Wan has joined us. It is only fair." Anikin shrugged, seating himself. "Though I must inquire what has you in such good spirits Anikin, you seem to be quite content."

"The mission went flawlessly. There were no appearances from the Dark Force. It seems our fears were unfounded."

"Careful, Anikin, for I find the Dark's lack of action far more worrisome. They are planning something of great momentum. But what plan of action, we must ask ourselves, would take so long to complete?" Master Windu pondered.

"Well, it is very possible that Palpatine is searching for an apprentice, or training one. Both take time and effort, and once training of a good apprentice is complete they could become a powerful enemy. Palpatine is strong, but he needs allies in the Dark with him." Adi stated, with an apologetic glance at the now-stiff form of a remembering guilt-ridden Anikin.

Obi-Wan then strode into the room, with a weary slump in his shoulders. He never was one for politics.

"Well now that everyone has arrived," Qui-Gon said, "I state my intention for us all to go on an excursion. In two day's time, we shall be attending an annual pod race on Tatooine." Anikin stiffened further, but his eyes did gleam with a wistful interest.

"A place with too many memories for me, old Master." Anikin grimaced.

"Perhaps exactly why you should go," Qui-Gon said with a piercing, knowing look. "It would be good for you- for _all_ of us." Now Anikin sighed.

"Well, it would be nice. To watch the races that I once fervently participated in." Qui-Gon smiled.

"Thank you, all of you, for asking _my_ opinion." Obi-Wan said drily. "But it does sound...fun."

"So we are agreed." Qui-Gon looked far too happy by Anikin's estimate.

* * *

Every minute seemed to stretch on endlessly. Every hour was a century. Luke was itching to race, and every second he could he snuck off to polish and further perfect his pod. His antsy behavior got to the point where his aunt and uncle were almost suspicious. Almost. But all the same, on the dawn of Luke's birthday, they waved a goodbye and his Aunt Beru tearfully warned him to stay on the farm and out of trouble.

"Who? Me? Don't worry for even a hypersecond!" Luke called back in response to the quickly fading figures of his only relatives. Beru said something but it was lost in the hot, dry wind and scorching rays of the suns of Tatooine's atmosphere. He stood there for awhile after the endless sand dunes of the landscape had swallowed them up. Then Luke grinned, and ran North, waiting for the telltale appearance of the craggy overhang that housed his pod. The dusty red of his secret fortress come up on the right and he swerved toward it, never losing speed.

"Artoo! Threepio!" Artoo and Threepio were a couple of droids that Luke had found nearly three years ago hiding out in this overhang. They had immediately taken a liking to him, and he rather enjoyed Threepio's sense of humour. Eventually he moved all of his tinkerings to the overhang and the droids often assisted him in working on whatever project he had currently.

"Master Luke, you have returned. I have noticed you have been around much more frequently. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah Threepio, everything is fine. I'm just gonna take the pod for a test run." The shiny droid turned toward him, and waved an arm with frustration.

"Master Luke, you know it is not safe!" Luke grinned.

"Well I gotta make sure my baby is ready for the race." R2-D2 made a disagreeing bleep. Luke huffed.

"Yes it's dangerous, mother. Jeez trust my piloting skills just a little, would you?" Tugging on the straps, Luke secured himself into the pod.

"Ahem, Master Luke. You'd perhaps like to wear a helmet?"

"Right! Knew I was forgetting something." With another grin, Luke shot out of the overhang in his pod, helmet securely on his head. As he flew across a deep ravine, he never noticed the pair of eyes following him from below with a look of curiosity- or the not yet ignited lightsaber in the cloaked man's hand.

Luke was too busy having the time of his life. Sure, he missed his relatives- but this was a dream come true! He kept on smiling to himself, and thought of how proud Uncle Owen would be when he won the race. Surely his Uncle would forgive him then for disobeying a rule?

Little did Luke know, he would see his aunt and uncle again only on their deathbeds.

But such tragedies were the furthest thing from the child's mind as he sped across the rough terrain. He ignored the foreboding feeling that was developing. How was he to know that feeling was the sickness of the Dark? How was he to know that Tatooine was about to become a slaughter house?

The cloaked man ignited his saber, and it glowed an ominous black.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I am back, and excited to be. For those who follow other stories of mine, I will be updating Hadrian Riddle and the Crimson Lance next. However I might do a few chapters on Onyx Saber first. I am feeling inspired! Lots of love to those who have stuck around and a warm welcome to the new readers.

Sincerely,

 **thosetooweaktoseekit**

* * *

 _Last Chapter…_

* * *

… _he never noticed the pair of eyes following him from below with a look of curiosity- or the not yet ignited lightsaber in the cloaked man's hand._

 _Luke was too busy having the time of his life. Sure, he missed his relatives- but this was a dream come true! He kept on smiling to himself, and thought of how proud Uncle Owen would be when he won the race. Surely his Uncle would forgive him then for disobeying just one rule?_

 _Little did Luke know, he would see his aunt and uncle again only on their deathbeds._

 _But such tragedies were the furthest thing from the child's mind as he sped across the rough terrain. He ignored the foreboding feeling that was developing. How was he to know that feeling was the sickness of the Dark? How was he to know that Tatooine was about to become a slaughter house?_

 _The cloaked man ignited his saber, and it glowed an ominous black._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Good Intentions**

* * *

 _An interlude into the mind of Emperor Palpatine_

Simmering anger was a common presence in his mind- the cause however was unique. It all leads back to Anakin Skywalker who had fled away from his true calling as a Dark Lord, too afraid of the glorious darkness then would envelope the galaxy in. And now his Left Hand has gone off on a suicide mission due to his lack of self-control. Two servants who he had wasted precious time with that turned out to be duds. Palpatine confessed himself disappointed.

But mostly angry.

He fell back on the thought that usually somewhat soothed his frustrations, one Luke Skywalker. Somewhere in the galaxy was Anakin's little boy, and when the time was right Palpatine would resume his search for the young Skywalker. When he found the boy (and he would mind you), he would have his most loyal and well performing servant yet. He would reveal the child's identity and seek revenge on Anakin Skywalker with his very own blood. The indecisive Jedi would have not have the heart to kill his one child, surely. But for now, Palpatine would remain inactive and marvel at the incompetence of his Left Hand.

What fool would seek out some of the most powerful Jedi to battle without a plan?

* * *

Luke's breath was coming in short pants, and his heart was racing. His palms of his hands were dry as the desert sands and so was his mouth. He sturggled for air and rested his hands on his knees which were wobbling with the wind gusts.

But hey, he beat Darklighter and Slilwen and even Atana to the Mos Eisley landing strip. After taking the Darklighter speeder to Mos Eisley, they raced to reach the landing strip to watch the procession of arrivals. As he stumbled back to make contact with a wooden post, Luke began to even out his breathing. Most of the Coruscant arrivals had already docked, and soon the diverse crowd would come jumbling this way as soon as safety procedures were ran on the aircrafts. Mos Eisley did not have the money to pay reparations in case of a faulty take off.

"Luke!" A high shout made him spin around and grin. Atana was now weaving her way through stands of eager sellers waiting to prey on souvenir-searching Coruscant arrivals. Her face was a flushed pink, and she had scrapes on both her knees. "Darklighter and Slilwen will take a little longer, I believe they stopped under some shade." Atana giggled lightly and tapped Luke on the shoulder before pouting, "I guess you beat me, then. I _would_ have won, but some meanie tripped me!" She giggled again before swinging up onto the stone wall lining both sides of the exit/entrance to the landing strip.

Luke and Atana were the same age, but he always felt older than her. It wasn't that she was _immature_ or anything but he still felt like she was just... younger.

A loud blare of trumpets signaled the start of the dismissal. First would come the highest ranking in Coruscant, right down to the ordinary everyday man. Luke backed further into the shrubery of the entrance's far side. Wouldn't due to be caught at an off limits zone. But in the shadows of the old bar and bushes, he felt content that no one would spy Atana and he.

"They're going to miss it," Luke whispered over to Atana, whom was still swinging her legs on the stone wall. She grinned wide and nodded emphatically. Luke shrugged and waited for the normal group of self-important senators to strut their way out. If Biggs and Slilwen were late, it wouldn't be too bad. They can always make fun of the silly fools in their fancy clothes next race.

But the first group to walk out of the landing strip did not walk with the same pomp or attitude, and they had simple clothes. Rough brown cloth and white tunics, with a tie around the middle. The shape of a long cylinderical object protruded against the their fabrics, and one man's was open to the air.

 _A lightsaber._

"Jedi," Atana nodded sagely. "Biggs will be ever so jealous, he did not get to see them!" Atana giggled again and swang her legs harder.

"Be quiet, bratty!" Biggs had appeared from behind the stone wall and jumped to flick Atana in the arm. "I had to go home and get Itobe, mum's gone to the market and father is at work." Itobe is Biggs' little sister. She's only five years old, and carries a little doll with her everywhere.

It has green eyes and red hair and she would fight a Sand People army to keep that thing. Luke turned away from the two bickering friends to watch the six Jedi gracefully move forth. The senators began to disembark and their chatter clouded the air, but the Jedi seemed unaffected. As the group walked by Luke felt a rush of cool air and safetypeacehappycalmhome smoothly glid over him, leaving him with an intense longing once they had passed. He made an aborted step forward to follow in their wake.

Not knowing what had come over him, he glanced to the left at Biggs and Atana sitting on the wall and then to the right at Slilwen holding Itobe, to see if his companions were also affected. They looked the same as ever and Luke felt slightly embarrassed. Slilwen whispered to him,

"Are you okay? You look dizzy. Mutti always gets dizzy from the sun."

"Hey! Don't pull my-"

"I'm fine, just tired," Luke whispered over Atana and Biggs' bickering. "Was replacing all the equipment at the moisture farm this morning, Uncle Owen wants everything in top condition on his return."

"Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Oh you just wait-"

"Oh," Slilwen said softly. "Don't overwork yourself, you know my cousin didn't have to work the farm until he was 16."

"What does that mean?" Luke bit back a little sharply.

"For the love of-"

"Stop whining!"

"Don't tell me what-"

"Nothing," Slilwen stated with a wide eyed look. "Jus' saying." Luke knew Slilwen meant well, and he also knew most kids didn't start working the farm until 16 due to the dangerous equipment. But he had been working since he was seven, and in the back of his mind he had always wondered if it was a punishment his Uncle was metting out because of something Luke didn't remember. However it had been four years since then, and he was a little older, and now he knew it had less to do with him and a lot more to do with his father- where apparently all problems could be traced back to.

The filter's broke? Your father was always so irresponsible.

We need a new droid? Your father could never commit to anything in his life.

Luke is misbehaving? He's just like his father.

Luke was a little sick of it to be honest. He truly loved his Aunt and Uncle, but sometimes his Uncle was a bit much.

Sometimes Luke could do strange things, and he used to excitedly tell his Aunt and Uncle about the floating datapads, the premonitions, and how he didn't climb the school he actually jumped up there on the roof! It took him very little time to see that his relatives did not find it as wizard as he did. Uncle Owen especially...

He would get so angry, and yelled about his father. But Luke got the sense he was _always_ upset around Luke- and somewhat wary. Luke remembered when Soquerr, a boy four years older than him used to bully him and his friends, push him around a lot.

One day Luke pushed back, but Soquerr went a lot further than he thought. The older boy hit the brick of the school and shakily stood. The way he looked at Luke after was fearful- and if Luke thought being afraid of Soquerr was bad, then seeing the same fear in his eyes was worse. Luke felt like he was no better than the bully. He found no pleasure in Soquerr's fearfulness.

That was sometimes the sensation he would get with his Uncle. Like he was afraid of Luke- which was funny for Luke because he was rather afraid of his Uncle. Aunt Beru was quiet naturally, but even more so when Luke did something strange. He had the odd feeling she pitied him, though he had no hints as to why.

Regardless he stopped telling them of his incidents, but that doesn't mean that the incidents stopped. His relatives sometimes just couldn't help but find out or notice. He suspected that was a reason that compelled his Uncle to put him to work. Thought maybe it would stop the occurrences. But really, Luke just got better at hiding it.

"Introducing in order of arrival," the announcer clearly said over the bustle, "Jedi Council, the members of the illustrious Senate..." Luke removed himself from his thoughts to spare a long glance at the backs of the Jedi.

He felt a want, one he'd never known.

 _If I could feel that safetypeacehapycalmhome all the time..._

 _I wish I_ was _a Jedi._

Luke felt a true yearning to fall into line behind the six, but he knew he would never be one of those Jedi.

He was just Luke, a farm boy from Tatooine, with his father's life decisions haunting him.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi almost prided himself on being an intuitive man, of course as he was a Jedi so he did not. But he thought he knew his fighting partner and fellow padawan of many years well enough, so when a small upturn of Anakin's lips appeared and his shoulders slumped to release a hidden tenseness- he knew it was a good idea to come here. Qui-Gon had made a good decision to visit if after just one minute in the Tatooine atmosphere, Anakin calmed inwardly more than he had in the past four years after his return.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was alomst priding himself on being an intuitive man, but he never noticed the blue eyes under a mop of blond hair encased in shrubery- for why should he pay any attention to children playing in the bushes?

How could he be aware a Force sensitive child watched them walk away, as his very Force presence was shielded away?

Obi-Wan Kenobi was far too busy besides- he was allowing himself to enjoy the fact that his friend of many years had a less distant and vacant stare.

Anakin was not lost to them and Obi-Wan knew that, Anakin just needed to figure out he was not lost to the darkness himself.

He needed to forgive himself.

* * *

"Slilwen, Atana, and me are gonna head out to the point, so you go and kick some butt for us! You betcha you're gonna win! For us if anything. " Biggs stared down in Luke's eyes, hiding his worry deep inside that he held for the younger boy. But sure enough-

"I'll be careful Biggs, I promise," Luke grinned. "No need to get mushy on me."

"Kid I don't know how you doing it," Biggs paused to ruffle Luke's hair ("Hey!"). "But it's real wizard."

"Whatcha calling me kid for?! You're a half standard year older!" Luke raised his fists and pranced around like a fighter. "You wanna go?" The grin on his face was huge and genuine however, and Biggs laughed.

When he, Slilwen, and Atana finally said their goodbyes, Luke made his way out into the bustling market. He ducked and dodged around the arguing customers and greedy sellers, and made his way to the race.

His heart was thumping, and he felt like a bird- seeing the cage about to open and he was ready and posed to fly.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope that was a good come back after all my months of silence. The action is next chapter, don't worry. I just had to have a cliffhanger- it's habit. What will happen during the race? Where is mysterious guy with the onyx saber? How does Luke get his hands on it? Dunh dunh dunh...


End file.
